After the War
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hermione and Draco come into contact through their jobs after the war. Could something spark between them?


**Written For:**

 **For Ned (isaacswolfsbane)** (genre: romance, Prompt: (word) unfortunat

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Round 8 - **Beater 1 -** Write for the Head Canon of the Wasp's Keeper - Draco and Hermione cross paths through their jobs and eventually form a relationship.  
Prompts - 4. (food) bagel / 12. (dialogue) "You have his eyes."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Battle of the Black Lake - Ship Battles  
Ship - Dramione / Prompt - (Word) Reputation

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:  
** 372\. (restriction) No less than 1000 words **  
**

 **Beta'ed by Jill and Sophy.**

xXx

 **After the War**

Draco's reputation was absolutely ruined after the war. Although he really didn't take an active part in the war—that was mostly his father—he was ruined just because his last name was Malfoy. That his mother's maiden name was Black didn't help either.

Even though Harry Potter spoke up on his behalf, and Draco didn't go to Azkaban, it didn't mean the general public trusted him, much less _liked_ or _respected_ him. It was a miracle he was able to convince Astoria to marry him with the way everyone treated him like a pariah.

Still, they were content together and had a beautiful son, so Draco couldn't complain too much.

He had to find a way to get back in good standing with the Wizarding world, though. Draco decided the best way to do that was to do some good and instead of going to work at the Ministry as was expected of him, he opened an orphanage for all magical children: Pure-blood, Half-blood, and Muggle-born alike.

He had learned once the war was over that one of the reasons Tom Riddle had become Lord Voldemort was his growing up in a Muggle orphanage. Hopefully a place where a magical child could grow up safely would stop future Dark Lords from being created.

It was rather unfortunate that the person who would be coming by to make sure everything was up to code and there were no safety violations was Hermione Grang—Weasley. He didn't think she'd _try_ to find fault in what Draco created—not with all of the good it would do in the future of their world—but the reunion was probably going to be less than pleasant.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

X

Hermione walked into the airy building. She smiled approvingly at the warm, comforting feeling that engulfed her as soon as she stepped foot inside of the reception area.

There was a five-year-old boy sitting at the front counter eating a bagel. His white-blond hair and grey eyes told her who he was. "Hello, Scorpius," she greeted him.

He blinked. "You know me?"

Hermione nodded. "You look like your dad. You have his eyes. They're softer, but they're still his eyes."

"Oh."

"Where is your dad? We have some things to discuss."

"Daddy!" Scorpius hollered.

Hermione felt like laughing when a disgruntled Draco walked in from the back. "How many times have I told you to not yell from another room?" He stopped when he noticed her. "Oh, Gran—I mean, Weasley. Sorry. Still getting used to the name change."

She felt a slight pang in her heart when she thought about Ron but mentally shook her head. "No, you can keep calling me Granger. Ron and I have separated, and we've started talking about divorce."

"Really? The Golden Couple not making it work? I'm shocked."

Hermione stared at him. "We tried, but it felt like our relationship was forced. We're much better off as friends. I just wish we figured that out before we got married. Not everyone is as lucky as you when it comes to finding love," she ended teasingly.

There was an odd look in Draco's eyes. "Yes, lucky."

Before she could question him about the look, she remembered there were young ears present. "So, Scorpius, do you help your Daddy here?"

"No, but Mummy can't watch me today, so I came to work with Daddy."

Draco ruffled Scorpius' hair, and it was such a normal, fatherly thing, that it momentarily stunned Hermione. "He's just being modest. He's the best little helper there is."

Scorpius grinned, pride filling his entire being.

Draco focused on her. "So, Granger, are you ready to take a look around the premises?"

She conjured a clipboard so she could jot down notes. "Lead the way."

As they walked around the property, Hermione paid special attention to the outside play area, wanting to make sure the structures were safe and the area secure.

When they headed inside to look at the eating areas and what would be the bedrooms, Hermione finally asked, "Why did you decide to do this? I mean, you're putting a lot of money into it, and I know you won't get much of it back."

"I thought it would be a good thing for our world."

"It is, but are you sure it's not just so you can get back your family's original standing in the Wizarding world?"

"I would be lying if I said that wasn't part of my motivation, but I also want to make sure there are no more Lord Voldemorts. You know Harry and I became... Well, not friends exactly, but we talk every now and then, and there isn't any danger of us hexing each other now."

She nodded. She thought it was weird, and Ron hated it, but she also thought it was nice to see how Harry and Draco had both matured and moved past childhood differences.

"Well, he told me about Tom Riddle and then about his own home life with his Muggle relatives. It's a miracle Harry isn't more messed up by it. His godfather wasn't able to take him in for obvious reasons, and he should have had a safer place to go, a place in the _magical_ world. Things could have been easier for him if he had known about his heritage before he was eleven. And this place can take in any child with magic, even Muggle-borns that might have families not so accepting of something different."

Hermione lightly touched his arm. "I think it's a very noble cause, and I really do wish Harry was luckier as kid."

Draco blushed. "So, do I pass the inspection?"

Hermione giggled—yes, _giggled_. She couldn't help it. "Not just yet. You passed the first part. Now, once you start taking in children, I have to make periodic visits to make sure everything is how it should be, and there isn't anything dangerous going on." She held up her hand when it looked as if Draco was about to explode. "It's not because it's you personally. I would be doing the same thing if it was anyone else opening the orphanage. It's to make sure the kids all safe, and their safety is all that matters. Right?"

Draco grudgingly nodded.

At least he'd get to see Hermione again.

 _Wait! Where did that come from?_

X

It was the three-month check, and Hermione smiled as she watched two young twin girls playing on the swings together. They were chatting happily, and one would never know they were the offspring of two low level Death Eaters. They were so happy and pure; it was nice to see.

"A beautiful sight, right?" Draco asked from behind.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." She looked back at him. "I'm trying to remember if I was ever that innocent. I know I was before Hogwarts, but it's hard to remember that feeling. I wish I treasured it more."

"When you're that young," he nodded towards the girls, "you never think that feeling is going to leave so you take it for granted. Isn't there a Muggle saying? Hindsight is 20/20."

She smiled. "I'm impressed."

He bowed. "Why, thank you. I live to impress you."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Those words shouldn't affect her, but for some reason, they did.

X

After they finished the eight-month check, Draco and Hermione decided to get lunch and their conversation simply flourished over their meals. "So, you're doing all of this grunt Ministry work. When all you going to move up to where you rightfully belong?"

Hermione looked at him after she chewed and swallowed a bit of her sandwich. "As soon as my boss sees I'm not just a Muggle-born who was lucky enough to be best friends with the savior of the Wizarding world."

Draco shook his head in dismay. "Was I ever that much of an asshole?"

With complete seriousness, she answered, "Yes, yes you were."

He playfully kicked her, and she laughed, kicking him back. Their feet continued to bump each other, and Draco couldn't stop his own laugh.

When was the last time he had laughed so heartily with Astoria? It was dismaying to realize he couldn't remember.

X

Draco tried to not get too excited. Today marked a year since Draco's Home officially opened its doors to all of the children that needed a good home. It was the last Ministry checkup he'd have to deal with before he got the official pass.

On the downside, it would also be the last time he'd be able to see Hermione.

When she arrived, she smiled at Scorpius, and then smiled at him, but the smile didn't seem real. He could see right through it. It was a mask, covering up her true emotions.

Was she as upset about this being their last meeting as he was?

He didn't ask. What good would it do? She might be single—her divorce finalized a couple of months ago—but Draco was still married. And even if Hermione was single, that didn't mean she wanted anything more than friendship with him.

It was best to pretend his heart wasn't breaking.

After the end of the walk around, where Hermione talked to many of the children and all of the employees, Draco walked her to the front door. "So, I guess we're officially done."

She nodded. "I guess so."

"Well..."

"Well..."

"Goodbye?"

Hermione' eyes were sad. She took his hand, gave it a squeeze, and murmured, "Goodbye."

And that was when he knew his feelings weren't one-sided. Now the question was: what was he going to do about it?

X

Hermione was surprised when she opened the door to her small home to see Draco. "What are you—" she started, but she was interrupted by his lips crashing down onto hers.

She squeaked, but quickly got her mind working and pushed him away. "You're married."

"We're getting a divorce. I told her I had feelings for another woman, and truthfully, we haven't been happy in a long time. I think Astoria knew this was coming. I never loved her, and she knew it. Hermione, I love you."

Her heart pounded. She wanted to take him into her arms and kiss him, but she stopped himself. "If you truly love me, you can wait until your divorce is finalized. Even if it's only a technicality, I refuse to be the other woman."

Draco wanted to argue, but he didn't. He knew she wouldn't budge on this. "Fine, but I'll be back, and you better not go and fall in love with someone else."

She didn't tell him, but she knew the idea of her falling in love with anyone else was impossible when he had already stolen her heart.

He left, a stern look on his face, and she hoped it would be quick divorce. She didn't know if she'd be able to wait a year or more to be with him.

X

Draco marched into Hermione's office. She didn't glance away from a stack of paperwork until his hand slammed down on top of the pile.

Her eyes met his.

He smirked and kissed her.

She smiled into the kiss, her fingers coming up to play with his hair. It had been a long eight months, but at least now, they would have their chance.

And she wasn't about to waste it.

xXx

(word count: 1,910)


End file.
